Hatake Anko
by Los Desperados
Summary: Anko's furious. Kakashi's oblivious. What in the world is happening? Kakashi/Anko.


**status** complete**  
prompt** the naruto omake "teachers & students of konoha"  
**warnings** language  
**pairings** kakashi/anko  
**disclaimer** i do not own naruto

* * *

**HATAKE ANKO**

* * *

"Why the fuck did you say that?" Anko yelled angrily.

"What did I say?" Kakashi asked curiously. He didn't remember saying anything wrong. But, this is Anko we're talking about; she took offense by anything.

"Oh, you know exactly what you said!" she continued yelling. Kakashi really pissed her off at times. Correction: most of times.

"Anko, seriously I have no idea of what you're talking about," he defended himself.

"Oh, yeah? I bet this will make you remember!"

Anko grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV in an instant. The channel was currently playing an interesting part of Kakashi's latest lecture on the screen. Kakashi watched carefully to spot what made Anko so furious.

On the screen:

_Kakashi was standing in front of the blackboard in a classroom in the Ninja Academy. On the blackboard, it was written with big letters 'Teacher and Student. He was holding a scroll._

"_Hello! Today we'll be talking about teacher-student relationships!" he said as he opened the scroll in front of the camera._

"_First up is Konoha's founder, the First Hokage-sama," Shodai Hokage's picture appeared, "and his younger brother, the Second." Nidaime Hokage's image appeared as well._

_Sandaime's picture came up next. "The Third, who inherited their Will Of Fire."_

"_And the Sandaime had three students, the Legendary Sannins; Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru." The trio's pictured came along. "Tsunade-sama taught Shizune," insert Shizune's image, "and Orochimaru taught Hatake Anko." Anko's picture emerged in the screen. It was that one of her holding a piece of dango and smiling heartedly._

"_Jiraiya-sama taught the Fourth." Yondaime's picture turned up. "Each of them took on pupils. The Fourth's student was me, Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi pointed at a picture of himself._

"_And these are my adorable little students, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura." His students' figures outcropped. "Although now, Sakura is training under Tsunade-sama, and Naruto is learning many things from Jiraiya-sama. Sasuke left the village without a word."_

_The sketch disappeared and now Kakashi was standing in his place again with his arms crossed and his right hand pressed on his chin thoughtfully._

"_It's gotten a bit lonely without them," he paused as an idea popped into his mind. "Hey you!" he pointed at the camera. "Why don't I be your sensei? I'll treat you nice!" He flashed a masked smile of his to the viewers while waving his hand. "See you next time!"_

The screen went all black as Anko pressed the 'turn off' button. She furiously tapped her foot, waiting for his reaction. Seeing none, she spoke, "So? Why did you do it?"

"I still don't understand what I'm accused for, Anko. I mean, it was my job to do the lecture." he said honestly. Anko's anger boiled within her body. She turned on the screen again.

"_Tsunade-sama taught Shizune," insert Shizune's image, "and Orochimaru taught Hatake Anko." Anko's picture emerged in the screen._

Anko remained silent and looked at him with a look that could kill any other person. However, Kakashi, being still oblivious to her reason of being mad, raised his grey eyebrow at her.

"Is it because I mentioned Orochimaru? Come on, Anko, don't be childish about it. It belongs in the past, we have talked about it," he exclaimed and smiled at her. Anko growled and turned on the T.V. one last time.

_"_…_Hatake Anko." _said Kakashi on the screen.

Kakashi's single eye widened as realization hit him. Anko mentally blessed Kami that he finally got it. Now she could go back in being angry with him.

"Is it because I announced you as _Hatake Anko_ instead of _Hatake Mitarashi Anko_?" he asked dumbly. On the inside though, he enjoyed it.

Anko blasted. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? MY FUCKING NAME IS MITARASHI ANKO WITH NO HATAKE IN IT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU USE YOUR LAST NAME? WE'RE NOT EVEN FUCKING MARRIED AND–" she trailed off as Kakashi raised his hand.

"How about we _get_ married, then?" he proposed with a sly smile on his masked lips, which only grew wider after taking in Anko's expression. He tried not to laugh; he practically made her swallow her tongue. _Kitty eat your tongue, baby?_ he thought.

"YES!" she yelled before jumping on him and yanking his mask down, to kiss his lips fiercely. Kakashi chuckled into the kiss; he had planned this from the very beginning but it went even better than planned.

Now, the problem was how was he going to ask her to finally have a baby...

Maybe that other T.V. lecture the directors asked him to present...


End file.
